Umbreon and Espeon Forever in Love
by Puggie
Summary: When the Umbreon Luke and the Espeon Celia find out they are 5 years into their forest tribes,and have to find their soul mates,how do they react?And will they find their soul mate in a different tribe?
1. How it all began

**Chapter 1**

In Night Shade forest was the gathering of all the dark Pokemon,as today a Eevee was going to evolve into a Umbreon,makeing another member to there tribe. The rules are simple when one evolves it is placed into the section of its type,Dark,Water,Physic,Rock,Steel,Normal,Fire,Grass,Fighting,Flying,and ect.

As soon as the Eevee Luke had evolved he walked slowly over to the Night Shade group watching the other Eevees as he will never see them again...

**5 Years later**

Its been 5 years since I've lived in Night Shade forest not once being outside of it since I was a young Eevee. As I walked to Night Shades elder I thought about why he wanted to see me. "What'd I do this time..." I walked faster hoping it was good news as for bad news I might be punished again. I finally made it to my elder Alec's den,when I walked to the front of the den his daughter Shade walked out. "Oh! Dad Lukes here!" She turned around and walked back in before returning and beckoning me forward. "Ah Luke your finally here. Thank you Shade you may go now." Shade headed out without a word.

"Luke you've been here five years now,haven't you?" Luke looked at Alec questionly. "Yes I believe its five." Alec smiled. "Well as you know the rules you are to find your mate when you are five years,and they must be in your tribe,and perferbly your same species." I gulped as I remembered the only girl Umbreon that is not married and around my age is Shade. "Uh yes I remember..."

**In the Enchanted forest**

I awoke with a start...I had overslept. "OH NO! I've NEVER in all my LIFE overslept!" I quickly got up and raced out. "Celia your late!" I walked up to MorningSun the oldest elder of the Enchanted forest. "I'm sorry MorningSun I overslept." MorningSun just nodded and I went on to go gather food with the rest of the Espeons.

"Hey Celia!" Turning and looking over at Angela. "Oh hello Angela." Angela bit into a oran berry that she found in a oran berry bush. "Were supose to be gathering those not eating them." I plucked one off the bush and carried it to the basket around Kat's neck. "Here you go Kat!" Kat barely even glanced at me as she watched the forest,like she was waiting for someone not Physic Pokemon to come charging through. I walked back over to Angela to find more berries as Kat is older and much higher up then me so I shouldn't do anything to get me on her bad side.

"Celia why is Kat staring into nothingness?" Angela looked around at where Kat was staring. "I don't really know...but I kinda don't want to know cause it isn't our bussiness ,lets get this work done then worry."

After my chores MorningSun came running up to me. "Celia I just went over some files you've been here 5 years now!" I looked at her startled_ 5 years already? Its been that long already?! _I looked at her waiting for why that was important. "As you should know Celia 5 years is when you must find your soul mate and then move up to watching the younger ones wait for when they are 5 years as well."

Walking back home as the late evening set in Angela caught up to me. "There you are! I was wondering where you wandered off to!"..."Hey Angela...How long is it until you are 5 years?" Angela stopped to think about that question. "Well I came about a year after you did,so the year after you do why?" I looked at the ground I had never really thought about who I really wanted to be with for the rest of my life. "No reason...I'm going to go for a walk I'll meet up with you later!" I walked to the entrance of the Enchanted forest and walked past it without thinking of what I might see.

**Night Shade forest**

"Oh there you are Luke!" Shade walked over to me looking releived. "Oh hi Shade..." She sat down in front of me,and looked around to see if anyone was around. "What is it Shade?" I really didn't want to talk to her right now cause according to the rules I might have to see her more then I want to. "I just heard I'm 5 years now...and that you are too..." Shade looked like she was blushing,growling I stood up. "I found out to and I am not interested thank you...I'm sorry Shade but I'm not." I raced out into the deep part of Night Shade,to get away from everyone and everything.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm taking a little break on Lost in a New World stories to write another hope you like it! (:**


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

_Where am I?_

I awoke by an old maple tree no idea what I was thinking running out of the Enchanted forest grounds! _OK well I better head back...ummm but where am I first? Why is it soooo dark... _Hearing a rustling sound,I quickly raced behind the maple tree. Waiting still I watched a black and yellow ringed Pokemon come out from behind the bushs...I waited for it to leave but instead it headed to the tree and then came around to where I was cowering. "I thought I smelled another Pokemon,What are you doing hiding behind a tree?" I flinched at his voice as he glared down at me,it was foolish to hide behind a tree when he could easily pick up my scent. "Oh ummm I uhhh..." He just turned around and went to the front of the tree and laid down.

The pink Pokemon came around from behind the tree yawning. "Are you tired?" She looked at him fear clearly in her eyes. "Just a little but I just woke up so I'll be fine." I just laid my head down feeling tired I had gone out last night too but I was still tired cause it was like being trapped in a nightmare of marrying someone I did not love.

Watching the Black and yellow ringed Pokemon slowly fall asleep made me tired too...but I remained awake watching him,something in my mind told me to not leave him here,and I am listening to it.

Yawning I awoke to see the pink Pokemon still here I stood up and slowly made my way to her,it was about dusk. _Perfect almost dusk we can move on. _I woke her up when I stepped on a branch just a few inchs away from her. "Morning,time for me to move through the forest,any speacfic place your going?" She sleeply stood up to say something. "No I don't have a speacfic place I'm going just away from the Enchanted Forest."..._Enchanted Forest? Where have I heard that before? _"I'm just heading away from a forest as well,I guess you can come along if your not going to get in the way." _Don't ask me why I invited her along my mind did it,I don't know why I want her to come along she clearly isn't from my forest,and this is against the rules... _

"Sure I'll go the more the merrier." _Yay I don't have to travel all by myself! _"Oh my names Celia just so you know." He looked back at her studying her closely. "Names Luke." Luke walked past the tree going deeper into the forest,while I followed trying to keep up the best I could. _Damn hes fast! _"Ummm can you slow down just a little bit!?"

Slowing my pace I waited for Celia to catch up,she must not be as well trained as I am. _I certainly hope no enemys target her,cause I don't know if she'll be able to fend them off,or out run them. _"How much training have you had,cause it seems like not very much." She looked at me with wide eyes questionly. "Training? I'm not a guard so I don't fight..." _She doesn't FIGHT cause she isn't a GUARD?! How is she suppose to keep herself SAFE from attackers?! _"And exactly HOW are YOU suppose to keep from getting attacked or hurt?!" She flinched at my now raised voice. "Sorry...but how do you plan to protect yourself if you can't fight back?" She pondered on that for a moment. "I honestly don't know...maybe I should go back to Enchanted Forest..." She was now looking at the ground not wanting to go back. "Nah you don't need to go home,you just need to learn."

Walking further into the forest it got darker...it eventually got too dark for me to see. "Luke? I can't see where I'm going." I stopped walking and just stood still I didn't know where I was and didn't feel like running into something. "I can see in the dark,just follow my voice,I won't let you run into anything." Following Luke's voice until he finally said that I can lay on the ground,I felt very uncomfertable walking in the dark but like he said I didn't run into anything and I didn't fall down.

When morning came,I felt very tired but forced myself up. _I hope we find a place before it gets dark again,it seemed like she didn't trust me to lead her in the dark. _Walking towards Celia I looked down on her,asleep I could get a better look at her...she was quite the pretty Pokemon pink with a red jewl on her forhead,her tail split at the end. She stirred and then opened her eyes looking directly up at me. "Morning,time to find something to eat." I turned away from her,and chose a path that I hoped had a stream somewhere on it.

Following Luke I wondered why he was standing over top of me,maybe he was about to wake me up when I woke up by myself. "Do you know where were going?" He stopped and faced me. "No I have never been in these parts of the woods." He then turned back and walked on. I followed until we reached a lake. "I was hoping for a stream but a lake is BETTER!" Luke ran to the edge and looked into the water. Walking to the edge as well I looked into it...and then smiled my evil smile and pushed Luke into the water,taking him by complete surprise.

Coming up from underwater I glared at Celia,while sputtering water. "What was that for?!" She grinned before jumping in,and resurfacing a little bit after. "Cause swimming is fun and I never get to go swimming!" She swam a full circle around me. I grinned evily before diving underwater.

I waited a few moment for Luke to resurface but he didn't I started to get worried when I felt something come on top of me pushing me underwater,struggling I saw it was Luke he had come up behind me and pushed me underwater?! Coming back up he was laughing at me. "That was mean I could of drown!" He stopped laughing and looked at me questionly. "I wouldn't of let you drown,and its pay back for pushing me into the water,how did you know I could swim? What would you of done if I couldn't?"

Celia looked at me sadly,cause she didn't think about that,she just wanted a good time. "Comon we need to focus on food anyway." I swam to the edge of the water,with Celia trailing quietly. "Now lets have a look at the those bushs." Walking to the berrie bushs they had many Oran berries growing on them. "Oh I can help with Berries it was my job to gather safe and healthy berries for our forest,of course with others as well." She picked a couple of Oran berries and then climbed a tree and knocked some Pecha berries down. "Is that enough for tonight?" I grinned it was more then enough.


	3. Falling in Love

**Chapter 3**

Waking up the next morning Luke looked over at Celia,she was already standing up,ready for the day. "Oh you got yourself up." She smiled lightly and then walked over to me stopping right in front of me. "Its time for me to start getting myself up earlier so we can get things done." Luke smiled as he turned and walked over to the lake,once there he watched Celia walk over,keeping a close eye on her to keep from knocked in again. "Wow the water is soo pretty,and sparkly!" Celia stared in awe,at the beautiful lake. "Yeah its pretty,like some Pokemon I know." Tearing her eyes off the lake and looking at Luke. "Really do you know many pretty Pokemon?" He stared on as if she had never spoken.  
When Luke turned around and walked back up to where they made camp he thought to himself. What other pretty Pokemon do I know? There aren't many considered pretty Pokemon in my tribe...I guess Shade is but she really isn't my type,and they were planning to set me up with her...but I'm starting to have feelings I've never felt for...for Celia. Celia had stayed by the lake,and stared into the water while Luke picked around their camp trying to decide wether to stay here another night,or leave for another place.  
Celia finally decided to head up to their camp. "What are we going to do now?" Luke turned and looked at her,pondering that a moment. "Ummm well I think we should take a few berries,get a drink of water and head out,maybe we'll find something up the road." Celia smiled and walked past him gathering a few berries. "How are we going to carry these?" Luke thought for a moment then went over and knocked a few branchs down,and he started working and bending the branchs. "There we can use this basket."  
After getting some water,Celia took one last look at the lake,and remembering when she was younger and had gone to a lake with her friends and forest tribe,the laughs,the joy,everything. "Are you alright?" Celia snapped back at Lukes voice. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking to myself thats all." I didn't realize I had zoned out so badly. Good thing he said something or I might of started walking into the lake. "Well comon lets go the sun will go down wether we ready for it to or not."  
Walking til sunset,we stayed silent,the silence was really annoying,I never have seen a girl once in my village not talk for more then 5 minutes,but yet Celia can go hours without one sound but her paws hitting the ground. I watched the sky as it got darker,but then the clouds were coming around they were either black or grey. "Looks like were in for a thunder storm." She flinched,and looked at the sky.  
Please don't let there be a thunder storm! I'm begging! Celia watched the sky praying that there won't be a thunder storm. "Celia are you alright?" The fire looked like it had gone out of her eyes. "Yeah...I just...really hate thunder storms..." She weakly looked at the sky again.  
Walking on Luke looked at the sky seeing more storm clouds fill the sky. Seeing a nearby cave Luke led Celia into it. "Shhh lay down when the storm comes ignore it." Celia nodded laid down and closed her eyes. When the storm hit she woke and flinched watching the lightning flash across the night sky.  
Luke who awoke to the loud blast of thunder and lightning saw Celia trembling as she stared at the sky,not noticing he was awake now,he walked over and laid down beside her and put a paw around her. "Keep yourself calm,and lay against me,you'll be fine just forget about the storm." She did as he said and fell asleep.  
In the morning Luke woke up first slowly got up carefully pulling away from Celia and streching out,he then walked to the entrance of the cave and looked at the soaking wet forest morning scene. I should be careful,if anyone knew that I let a Physic Pokemon lay against me,I'd get the death penalty,why does something that feels so right be so wrong?  
Celia awoke to see Luke sitting at the front of the cave,she walked up quietly,and sat beside him looking at the scene he was looking at. "Wow the forest is pretty after rainfall,I could look at it all day!" Luke glanced at her then looked back at the forest. "Yeah? Well we don't have all day. Comon lets go." Luke went back and grabbed the basket,and then walked out of the cave with Celia.  
Celia walked along side of Luke. I feel like I've found my place...beside Luke is where I want to be...forever and always...  
Walking on Luke saw the entrance to NightShade forest tribe village,he stopped and looked seeing the guards overhead,he quickly remembered if they see Celia they'll attack and KILL her! Luke pushed Celia aside into the nearby bush and told her to walk in them and try to match his postion so the guards up there don't see her. Celia just looked at me funny and then did as I told her to do.  
Once we got past the guards,I let Celia climb out of the bushs,and we walked on til I stopped when I heard some rustleing...jumping from a tree landed Shade...  
"Luke?" Luke looked at her with wide eyes. "Shade? What are you doing here,this far away from NightShade village?" Shade narrowed her eyes when she saw Celia. "I think the question here is what are YOU doing here,and with HER?!" Hurt was in filled in Shade's eyes. "Did you betray me for HER?!" Luke looked at her narrowing his own eyes. "I never liked you that way Shade I told you that. I thought you understood, there is not betrayal going on."  
Celia saw the hurt turn to anger as Shade lunged,but not for Luke she was on top of Celia before she even saw it,crying out in pain Celia tried to get Shade off her. Luke attacked Shade knocking her off Celia. Celia stood up and looked directly at the two now glaring at each other,when she heard something...Angela came around the corner with a group of Physic Pokemon with her..."Angela...?" Angela growled at the two Umbreon before the group attacked the two.  
"STOP!"Celia screamed stopping every Physic Pokemon and the two Umbreons looked up in surprise as well. "Why are you attacking them?! I'm FINE! I can take care of myself without having my friends from the Enchanted Forest come out of no where and try to help me!" Celia turned on that and headed off not knowing where she was going,but she felt very upset that they anyone would want to hurt her...and Luke.


	4. The End

**Chapter 4**  
After Celia had run off,all the Pokemon stared unmoving...finally Luke snapped back. I'm not going to just stand around and let her get away...I'm going to get her cause I am not going to let something I...love so MUCH run away from me cause of Shade! Luke ran past the gaping Pokemon and went looking for Celia.  
Celia ran faster til she reached a ledge and when she looked down it was a cliff ledge that led into a deep darkness..."...Maybe I should..." Luke who had been following Celias saw her looking down the ledge. "CELIA DON'T!" Celia turned around and looked at him. He came after me? And doesn't want me to jump off the cliff... "Luke...? What are you doing here,aren't you supose to be going home with that girl?" Luke looked at her funny. "Shade? Nah I'm not really interested in her...but I can tell you who I am interesting in." Celia tilted her head. "Who would that be?" Luke came over to the edge and sat beside her. "Well it isn't hard to figure it out. Cause shes sitting right beside me." Celia looked at him stunned for a moment,and then she smiled. "I...really love you too Luke!" He smiled and leaned over.  
The next day in NightShade Forest Tribe Village  
"I know its against the rules for a dark Pokemon to marry a Psychic Pokemon to marry,but there comes a time to where we need to change the rules and make new ones." The elder Alec spoke to all the forest tribe leaders of different types. "But these rules have been around for centuries!" The elder of Electric Pokemon exclaimed. "Yes we know Lucinda,but Alec is right time for things to change and us to stop fighting like the brothers and sisters we are." MorningSun stood up looking at her brothers and sisters and cousins as it was their family that started the sepration and it was up to them,to change it.  
Celia and Luke stood waiting outside of the Union Hall where the elders had gathered,MorningSun had told her to not worry about what would happen, cause she wouldn't let them kill her or Luke. But Celia still stood flittering around just nervous of them making her say good bye to Luke forever. "Celia will you stay still, I know your nervous so am I, but we need to have faith in our elders, and hope for the best."  
After about another hour of waiting all the elders filed out together. "Luke Celia, we have come to our decision." The elders all looked at each other before they turned their attention on MorningSun and Alec. MorningSun smiled as well did Alec, Celia and Luke didn't need anymore then that smile to know they had approved of them being together.  
**1 Year later**  
"Now now Eva calm down." Celia smiled down at her daughters energy the little Eevee was waiting for her father to come home. "How long until Dad comes home?" Eva looked at her mom,she couldn't wait to go to the lake and spend the day with her parents. ""Right about now." Just then Luke walked in the small den,Eva jumped on him. "Daddy! Can we go now?! **PLEASE**!" Luke smiled at her. "Yes we can go now,just calm down." Celia walked over and smiled at him. "How was your day?" Luke smiled and kissed her. "Just any normal day, comon lets head to the lake."  
And with that the family walked to the lake passing the maple tree where the Umbreon and Espeon had first met, and to the lake where they had swam together, and all types of Pokemon got along, and lived together in harmony.


End file.
